Data tag technology such as radio frequency identification (RFID) technology refers to passive smart tags (miniature antenna-containing tags requiring no internal power supply) that may be embedded in or attached to a product or material to convey information that may be read by a scanner. Generally, conductive or passive smart tags include a data circuit and an antenna. In particular, smart tags include a semiconductor, a coiled, etched, or stamped antenna, a capacitor, and a substrate on which the components are mounted or embedded. A protective covering is typically used to encapsulate and seal the substrate.
In general, RFID systems and other data tag systems include readers and tags in which the tags generate an electromagnetic response to an electronic signal from a reader. The response signal is read by the reader, typically with a readable range on the order of a few feet, though broader or narrower ranges are possible. The signal generated by the tag includes information (e.g., an electronic product code) that identifies the tag or the article comprising the tag.
RFID technology for use in the supply chain typically involves the use of portals through which goods must pass. The portals are equipped with RFID readers that can read the RFID tags on the pallets, cases, or individual items that pass through the portal. In prior configurations, the readers in the portal have been fixed at predetermined locations. However, different materials may not be read properly or the tag location is not optimized for reading. Further, for different types of materials to be read, improved reading or improved hardware efficiency may be achieved through adjustment in the location of the readers.
Accordingly, a system for self-adjusting RFID portals having movable RFID readers to improve RFID tag reading is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.